In CMOS solid-state imaging apparatuses, lateral-striped flicker of light and dark regions is generated in fluorescent light. In order to eliminate the flicker, a gain of a signal level is adjusted for each line through signal processing. However, such a countermeasure to the flicker may not be effective for moving images, whereas being effective for still images. Therefore, a countermeasure to the flicker which is effective for moving images is required.